pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The P
Hello everyone. My name is MovieReviews98, and welcome to the first annual P&F Hunger Games! I shall be your host for this evening, and for the next few weeks, we shall follow everything that goes on, from the opening Bloodbath to the "Sure to be Outstanding" ending. We'll follow every bit of action to make sure you have a truely memorable experience! Backstory The backstory for The P&F Hunger Games is a truely horrific one. When the first P&F movie was being made, many of the characters felt that they had to big a fanbase to keep their first film away from the movie theaters. Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh told these characters that it was Disney's choice to keep the movie on the small screen, but the characters didn't buy that. They started an uprising, trying to find as many theaters as possible to play their movie, but they didn't even get out of the drawing board room before the two creators caught them and threw them back into the paper in which they were created. However, consequences were in order. So, the two creators divided the P&F characters into 12 groups, and each year, starting April 11 (Don't ask ME why, I'm just the announcer!), a male and female in each group between the ages of 5 and 18 will be put into an arena and fight to the death. Back to the Present That story gives me the shudders just saying it aloud! However, we shall stop living in the past, as it's time to announce the rules! Rules *Each team shall have a guy and a girl entered by how popular they are on the show, and if they run out of characters, Dan and Swampy will make up new characters! (Don't worry, the Mary Sues will be picked off quickly) *Before the event, the 24 contestants will be rated from 0-12 based on athletic ability, intelligence, and so on. *Only one victor shall be named, as if the final 2 people try to commit suicide with berries, we shall simply take away their berries. (Oh yeah, we're that good) Now, the Interesting Part Well, what if YOU want a person to win, but the person you're cheering for is a dumb loser who can't even eat one dot in Pac-Man without messing it up? Well, I'm glad you asked. For you see, every day in the arena, a user can send one minor gift, such as bread, decent medicine, etc, to the person they're cheering for. So, everytime another day happens in this competition, you can send another contestant a gift! Just contact MovieReviews98 (talk) or put the gift on the talk page here! However, do NOT send idiotic stuff like "Magical healing powder that can revive any contestant from the dead and heal all of his/her wounds", or "Magical killing powder to hurt my least favorite contestants", that SHALL NOT be accepted. Here is a list of items (Not a full list) you can send to your favorite contestant: *Bottle of Water *Switch Knife *Bread *An Arrow (Only if Contestant has a Bow) *Decent Medicine for Any Wound Except for Major Internal Bleeding *And anything else that's reasonable. If you ask to send anything unreasonable, like a gun or a Season 1 MLP: Friendship is Magic DVD, I shall not give the item to the contestant. If you want to send an item to a contestant but you're not sure if it's reasonable, either ask me here (MovieReviews98 (talk)) or send me a message saying "A (Insert Object Here), and if not, send him/her a (Another Object) or a (Another Object)". You Got That? I know what you're thinking: "Gee mister MovieReviews98, that sure is a lot of stuff, but when do we learn about the contestants"? Well, silly reader/viewer/hater, I have one more thing: Read the novels and/or watch the movie. You'll follow this much easier afterwords. Now, to the contestants: Contestants ......... Wait, you read the novels already? AND THE MOVIE? Well, you're much smarter than I, as it took me a week to read the first book, and 2 1/2 hours to watch the movie! Oh, well, as you may know, there is a "Reaping", where a draw is to be had to discover who shall be in the competition. Well, the show itself doesn't have a great amount of kid characters, so it's obvious who'll get it, but that's besides the point. Here are the teams and contestants, by team (A.K.A 1=Team 1) #Male: Buford Van Stomm. Female: Suzy Johnson. #Male: Irving. Female: Stacy Hirano. #Male: Ferb Fletcher. Female: Jenny. #Male: Jeremy Johnson. Female: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. #Male: Django Brown. Female: Candace Flynn. #Male: Albert. Female: Mary Sue. #Male: Thor (The brother of Thaddues). Female: Holly #Male: Coltrane. Female: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. #Male: Baljeet. Female: Adyson Sweetwater. #Male: Phineas Flynn. Female: Gretchen (The Last Fireside Girl, I Swear). #Male: Thaddeus. Female: Lotsav Filla (Weird name, eh?) #Male: Rip Off. Female: Obsessive FanGirl. You don't like those choices? Oh wait, nevermind, your opinion is invalid. Well, those are some interesting choices right there. I wonder who'll win? Well, that shall be discovered soon enough. But for now, we shall discuss the RATING SYSTEM...... OOOOOH. "But gee, Mr. Movie person sir, I don't know nothing about ratings, can you explain it to me"? Well, sure I can, you silly goose. Like I said, every contestant shall show off one of their skills, and the few judges shall rank you from 1-12. What's the point of this? To make the good contestants open targets, of course. So, let's see what everyone got, shall we? The Ratings In order of team. Buford: 7. Suzy: 8. Irving: 5. Stacy: 9. Ferb: 11. Jenny: 4. Jeremy: 10. Vanessa: 11. Django: 6. Candace: 8. Albert: 3. Mary: 2. (She's pretty OVERRATED. Get it?.... Anyone?) Thor: 8. Holly: 9. Coltrane: 8. Isabella: 10. Balijeet: 5. Adyson: 8. Phineas: 11. Gretchen: 9. Thaddeus: 8. Lotsav: 4. Rip: 7. Obsessive: 2. Don't Judge the Judges. Wow, those scores were great! Of course, with a few exceptions, but I still feel this years games will be the best yet! (Dumb Joke-a-Meter: 1) Wait, what was that?....... Probably nothing, but anyways, with such great scores, it'll be a bloodbath starting up! (Dumb Joke-a-Meter: 2).......... Just ignore it, Movies, just ignore the brackets. Anyways, we got pretty much everything done before the games, and just before I leave for a few hours to handle some business, I-(Dumb Joke-a-Meter: 3) NOW WHY THE HECK IS THAT A JO- *Breathes* Anyways, before we end this for a few hours, let me just say that if you want to send a gift, you can send only one gift to only one contestant every event day. Don't send gifts yet though, the person you send it too might not make it out of the first day! So, check back in a few hours, and more info, if not the first day of the competition itself will be released. So, see you in a few. - MovieReviews98 Day 1 The scenery is a forrest, as expected, and it's pretty sunny, probably the brighten up the faces of the contestants. Gifts lie inside a gold structure, where only the bravest shall attempt to reach the best gifts of all. There was plenty of gifts outside the structure too, for the less brave, so they don't lose all hope in getting something. Finally, after about a minute of waiting, a horn goes off. Several contestants run for the best gifts in the structure, but most try to get the lesser gifts without having a good chance at death inside the structure. Phineas gets a bow and arrow, Candace gets a spear, Ferb gets to knives, and Irving gets a shield and they all rocket out of the field. Inside the structure, Buford grabs a bow and arrow and shoots the nearest person, who happens to be Django, as he was picking up a backpack just outside the entrance. Buford quickly runs off after that attack, and Vanessa and Thaddeus both run in. Vanessa grabs a knife and Thaddeus grabs a rope, as Thaddeus get's Vanessa on the ground as he tries to strangle her, but Vanessa stabs Thaddeus twice with the knife and runs of as well. By this point, more and more people run out of the field and several attempt to try going in the structure, all with success except Jenny, who had her throat slit by Suzy. Man, so little people died! Well, we'll have to put a stop to that! Maybe we should have an earthquake... Many of the contestants are either looking for shelter or already have it, but they're shocked to feel the ground suddenly shaking. Several contestants run away from falling debris, like rocks and trees, but several aren't so lucky. The first one to go down was Adyson, who was looking for shelter, and started running when the earthquake began. Unfortunatly, a tree had landed on top of her, crushing her body until she suffocated. The next one to go down was Rip, who was crushed by boulders falling from a steep cliff. Finally, Jeremy was crushed by a tree as well, but took longer to suffocate because the tree wasn't as heavy, but it eventually done him in. That's better, isn't it? Maybe, just maybe though, we can end this day off with a bang. Something so huge that people will be FORCED to check it tomorrow... Oh, I got an idea. Coltrane is walking in the woods with a bow and arrow and a backpack when suddenly he felt a millisecond of heat. He looked around for a few seconds and then continued walking. Several seconds later, a jolt of lightning shows up right in front of him. He drops his bow and arrow and runs as fast as he can, but he doesn't make it far as another jolt of lightning strikes both him and the tree next to him, which causes the tree to burst into flames. Well, if the lightning didn't kill him, the fire sure will! Haha! Well, let's check in on our contestants that are still alive to see how they're doing. *Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen, and Isabella are in an alliance, and are currently hiding near a lake. *Buford and Suzy are also in an alliance, they are in a cave. *Irving and Obsessive are in an alliance and are looking for nice people to join. *Lotsav is also near the lake, but further away than Phin, Ferb, Izzy, and Gretchen. *Albert is in an alliance with Stacy, as Stacy want's brains in her group and Albert wants... Well, Stacy. (Get the fanon reference?) They are still looking for shelter. *Balijeet is in a log. Weird hiding spot, but OK. *Holly is in a tree, with some of the most items of all of the contestants. *Candace is looking for Stacy, but stopped for a while after she realized Jeremy's death. She cried for about 2 hours. *Mary is hunting worms and dead mice. She's doing pretty well. *Thor is in a tree as well. Time for Gifts! Now you can send one gift to your favorite contestant still alive. P.S Sending a gift to one member of an alliance means sharing! Yay! Tune in Tomorrow for: *Candace, Stacy's, Holly's, Gretchen's, and Thor's full reactions to their best friends passings. *More bad jokes. *More entertainment! Gifts Sent: *Stacy was sent a switchblade. Standings 24. Django- Team 5 23. Thaddeus- Team 11 22. Jenny- Team 3 21. Adyson- Team 9 20. Rip- Team 12 19. Jeremy- Team 4 18. Coltrane- Team 8 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Category:MovieReviews98 Stories Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Comedy Category:PG-13 Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Baljeet Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Norm Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Jenny Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz